Past loves
by CatherineWinner
Summary: John goes to Missouri to ask about his sons, he soon descovers more then he ever imagined. Wincest


"I know you're not a fortune teller, Missouri but-" He dropped his head, his hands linked together on his knees. "my boys…."

Missouri poured their tea then seated herself opposite of John. "What about them?"

"I need to know about them…." John sighed heavily, "I. …I'm their father but I feel like I'm always standing on the outside looking in when it comes to them."

"You want to know….about _them_." Missouri clarified gently.

John nodded, "Yes."

Missouri closed her eyes and rested against the back of her chair. She sucked in a long breath then a moment later her eyelids fluttered suddenly.

"Missouri?" John whispered.

The woman opened her eyes, tears pooling in her eyes. "They're connected."

"Connected?" He frowned

"Yes. They have been. For centuries." Missouri whispered.

"What?"

"I don't see things how you imagine I do. I see strings…patterns. And I see a pattern of them." She explained, her voice heavy.

John frowned, then slowly leaned forward. "You mean like past lives and that sort?"

"I do. I can see every life they've ever had, they've been together."

"As what? Friends, enemies?" he asked.

"Some things are better left to the past John." Missouri lifted the teacup, giving him a brief look.

"Tell me." John ordered.

Missouri sighed, took a long sip from her tea then set it back down, "Whatever they started as...enemies...friends…family…they've always ended as lovers."

John fell back against the seat. "What should I do?" He gasped.

"Don't you dare do anything John Winchester!" Missouri snapped.

"I can't stand by and watch-" John started.

"You damn will and can. You're their father in this life…and that's it." Missouri said.

John's eyes widened. "That's my point. I'm there _father_-"

"And in every other life they've ever lived they've had each other. Never you. You don't have any right to hold them apart."

John sat back sharply. "Are you saying you approve of this….sin?"

"Don't you judge so quickly." She said, trying to calm him, "You don't know the world as well as you think you do."

"Demons and the underworld have nothing to do with this."

"Your right. This is all about love. Some people are connected, like for some reason in the beginning of time God linked them forever." Missouri explained.

"They're my boys-I can't watch them be together." John gasped.

"And that's why you've never been with them even a full lifetime. Because of your inability to just see love." The woman glared across the room at him. She was trying to be calm…but in true Winchester fashion he wasn't listening.

"They're my sons!"

"You came to me for answers. I gave them to you. Now you'll do what you will with them. Nothing I say or do is going to change that, is it?" Missouri crossed her arms over her chest.

John locked his eyes on "I…I don't know."

"Go see your boys John…and remember what I've told you." Missouri stood up.

John forced his body from the couch. "There's nothing I can do?"

Missouri simply shook her head. "No,"

"Thank you." He responded, his voice guff.

"I'd like to say it's always good to see you John Winchester, but you always make me worry more when you leave. So just…take care of yourself and those boys of yours." Missouri stepped forward and patted his shoulder.

"Will do."

John started to the door, he slide into his coat, reached for the door then stopped. His hands tightening around the door handle, he turned sideways and started at the physic.

"Have you ever seen a connection like that before?"

Missouri dropped her eyes for a brief moment, knowing the lie would be better then the honest truth. Yet the truth was all she could give him.

"No."

"So even if I managed to break them apart…it wouldn't last."

Missouri shook her head. "No. They'd just met again in another life."

Without another word, John left. Missouri could feel the angst in him…the bitter disgustion that was tearing him apart. The older woman shook her head and walked slowly back to her living room, wondering if the great John Winchester, one of the best hunters she'd ever come across would ever come to understand the simple facts of life.


End file.
